Saving You, Saving Me
by TwilightCrystals
Summary: Edward is homeless, hiding out on the streets to try and find out the answers to his parent's deaths. His path crosses with Bella, a young heartbroken cafe owner who witnesses Edward getting into a scrape. Can two broken souls eventually heal each other? Rated M/Violence/Language. Edward POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - **Hope you enjoy the ride. Sit back, relax and tighten your seatbelts please ;)

**Disclaimer - **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just swimming in her pool.

* * *

**- Chapter 1 -**

* * *

The dark streets seemed to be endless as I trudged onwards, my wet boots sloshing and squelching with each step. My damp clothes clung to my tired body as I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. Rain splashed onto the ground in thin, drizzly sheets and my teeth began to chatter consistently. I wrapped my arms around myself for comfort. My once muscular arms were losing their firmness, but I still knew how to defend myself if need be.

"Hey buddy!" A voice behind me called. I spun round to face a blonde guy who was stumbling towards me, clearly drunk as fuck. I rolled my eyes and turned to keep walking.

"Aww c'mon help a guy out!" He slurred, his tufty blonde hair sticking to his head from the rain.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back. I knew this was unwise, but I didn't want or need company right now.

"Please man," He pleaded one more time before dropping to the ground, passing out on the sidewalk underneath a restaurant canopy. The owners would have one hell of a surprise in the morning. And probably a pile of puke to mop up too. I felt bad about leaving him, but it was each to their own out here and I needed to find shelter for the night.

My old red shirt was ripped and torn from climbing over barbed wire to reach dumpsters behind upper class restaurants and my jeans could use a wash. Jeans in the rain was no sodding joke and everyone knew that. The occasional taxi cab would roll past as I walked down the main street of the town I once called home.

Cabs were lucky. They were yellow, money making machines and I sure as fuck wanted to be one. Or maybe the driver of one. I crossed over the deserted street, ignoring the chilly breeze that was trickling into my bloodstream, numbing my limbs. I passed cafés, shops and businesses that were shut down for the night, their flickering neon signs irritating my eyes. I turned away from the street, heading for the outskirts of town where I could hopefully find a lone alleyway to sleep in.

Druggies, drunks and other homeless people passed me, giving me wary looks as they sidled quickly past me. I may be weakening each day I was out here, but I was still well-built and knew how to look at people the right way to tell them, subtly, to back the hell off. I scratched my stubbly chin and sighed, keeping my eyes open for anywhere to catch forty winks. Nothing. At least, no where I could be sure I wouldn't be disturbed.

I could have gone to the Homeless Centre for the night, but they were usually full most nights and I didn't want to get into another fight like last time. Some fucker had stolen my hoodie and penknife, so I had nothing to defend myself with apart from my fists.

He had ran out like a coward and I never saw him again. My fists clenched angrily at the memory as I walked across a narrow road towards a short boulevard. There was fewer shops in this part of town and I didn't know this area so well.

I felt disoriented, but kept going, unwilling to give up now. I never gave up, no matter what. That's how I ended up out here in the first place.

My mother and father had been killed in a homicidal fire in our home a couple of months ago. I needed to find out who had killed them, but wasn't sure where to start. Their house was going to be my inheritance, but I had found out through leads from the Police that the killer was after me too.

I didn't want them to find my whereabouts and kill me also. Therefore, jobs, houses or belongings were out of the question. I kept my head down and left no trail of evidence behind. I don't really exist anymore.

So, I disappeared, hitch-hiking twenty miles away where I stayed in the nearest town for a few months, laying low before deciding to come back once I knew it was safe. I never went back to the Police - they would only pursue me and my disappearance.

I looked up into the dark, blurry night sky as the rain got heavier, pounding onto my back in abusive torment. Running under the nearest canopy that belonged to a café, I shuddered and leaned back against the large glass window that framed the front of the building.

I ran a hand through my greasy, wet hair and slicked it back out of my face. I wiped my hand on my jeans with disgust and slid down the window and onto the pavement. It looked like I would be staying here tonight.

Luckily, the canopy was quite large and hung over most of the pavement, shielding me somewhat from the elements.

"Fuck," I shivered as the wind picked up and blew into my face, chilling the hairs on my neck and making my body groan in pain. I pulled my knees up to my chin and folded my arms across them, attempting to keep the wind away from my face. You lose the most heat from your head, right?

I sat there, growing number and number each second, shivering into my knees, my head in my hands. My teeth rattled and my eyes watered.

"Look's like we got a loner over here!" A voice shouted from a few metres away from me. I snapped my head up and got to my feet quickly, stumbling from the lack of feeling in my legs.

"Ha! He's drunk as a skunk - let's sort him out, see if he's got any cash," The leader of the group laughed callously and walked up to me, his strides long and heavy. I went into complete defence mode and clenched my fists, ready for the first move.

His mates followed and circled me, grinning like buffoons. I was trapped against the window of the café, breathing heavily.

"I ain't got no shit on me, so fuck off," I muttered furiously as the biggest guy reached out for me. I was unprepared for the impact of his blow as he punched me in the gut and got me into a headlock quicker than I could blink.

They laughed as I shook my head and began to lash out at them, pounding my fists into the fucker's fat stomach. He wouldn't budge and I figured I was too weak to fight him with my full force.

"Check his pockets, boxers, everything," The leader called out as I continued rebelling against the hold the fat guy had on me. I aimed a shot at an incoming attacker with my right foot and hit him full on in the crotch.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly and dropped to the floor, clutching his balls for dear life. I almost smirked but was aware of another fucker coming at me. I wasn't quite quick enough with my aim this time and missed his incoming fist to my jaw. I groaned and my sight went blurry for a moment. They took this opportunity to shove their hands into my pockets and down my boxers, feeling around for cash, drugs or weapons.

Of course, they found nothing which angered them all.

"Nothing! Fucking nothing!" The leader yelled in exasperation. I growled and shoved at fatso's stomach again, punching him with the little energy I had left.

"Well, little shits like him need a lesson," He decided. "Finish him up," He concluded and my mouth went dry. If they all descended on me at once, I would have no chance whatsoever at retaliating. Heavy punches were thrown at my stomach from fatso as he kept me pinned in headlock.

I kept my mouth shut and took the blows, stifling my groans of pain. I figured if I kept silent they would give up and fuck off. I was wrong. They kept going, aiming for anywhere on my body. My neck, jaw and stomach were soon bloodied and bruising quickly as they laughed at my winces and grimaces.

"Come on little buddy, fight back you weakling!" One of the crowed as he hit me full on the nose, blood immediately spurting out from the force of the blow. I kept silent still, refusing to let them hear a sound from me. One more hit and I knew I would be out and left for dead. I prepared myself for the next blow, as fatso pulled his large fist back. It never came.

A loud bang echoed off the walls of the street and I was dropped to the floor as fatso keeled over, passing out.

"You fucking leave him alone you monsters!" A beautiful, angry, feminine voice came out of nowhere. I raised my head just enough to see a slim brunette woman wielding a saucepan in both her hands, keeping it raised above her right shoulder in a defensive stance.

Her breathing was laboured from the blow she just gave fatso on his head. The others in the group backed off slightly as they gaped at her and back to their mate who was out stone cold.

"Touch him one more time and I will castrate all of you one by one," She warned in a deadly voice that was music to my damaged ears. The leader's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, away from this angel. She must be an angel, who else would save me?

"Let's go man," Another man said shakily to the others as they gulped and began walking backwards, dragging fatso by his arms down the street and out of sight. I heard another clang as the saucepan hit the concrete and then the angel was leaning over me.

"Oh my God are you okay?" She panicked, picking up my hand and holding it gently. It felt like complete silk and I tried to smile at her, but it came out as a grimace.

"Your not okay! Oh, why did they do this to you? You did nothing to provoke them!" She cried, tears beginning to trail down her pink cheeks. How did she know that? I wanted to tell her I was fine and to thank her, but my jaw was locked with pain and it came out as muffled nonsense.

"Shh," She crooned softly "Just stay quiet for now, I'll help you," She promised, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve. I didn't want her to cry, I wanted to see her smile. The sudden urge to touch her face overwhelmed me as I laid my head back onto the pavement.

_Get your shit together and get out of here!_

"I'm going to call 911," She told me and I immediately panicked. I shook my head violently, growling as the pain in my head doubled. She luckily got the message.

"You don't want to go to hospital?" She asked. I shook my head again and she sighed. "Okay, no hospitals," She sniffled and reached out to touch my matted hair that was clumped with blood and sweat.

"I'm gonna help you up and you are going to come inside and have a rest," She commanded in a soft voice, cupping my cheek gently and leaning down to kiss my forehead. A shock went through my body as she did this and I resisted the urge to pull her down onto my lips. "Come on," She said, putting her arms around my neck and helping me to sit up

"Up you get," She grunted and hauled me upwards. I groaned and she apologized over and over. With a final tug, I was up on my legs, leaning heavily on her as she dragged me over to the front door of the café.

_Won't it be locked?_

I asked her silently in my head. She pushed it open and no alarm went off.

She glanced up at me "I live here," She said, answering my silent queries. Wow. Never saw that one coming.

She led me through the large room of empty, dark tables and round the back of the counter. She sat me down in a comfy leather chair and flicked on a small desk light. The counter lit up and illuminated her face beautifully.

Her face was so perfect; heart-shaped, framed with strands of long, luscious brown hair. Her eyes were truly gorgeous though, deep brown irises stared into my green eyes as she inspected me.

"They messed you up big time," She muttered angrily and got up to grab a few items from a cupboard underneath the desk. She flitted into another room, out of sight and came back moments later with a bowl of water and a J-cloth.

She grimaced as she saw the amount of blood covering my shirt and jeans and face. She sniffled and shook her head, dipping the cloth into the clean water and bringing it up to my nose.

"This might sting, sorry," She winced as I flinched when the cold water dashed over my cuts, soothing them instantly and making it easier to breathe. She mopped and dabbed for several minutes until the water was a dirty crimson colour and I felt clean and calmer. Thankfully, I didn't need stitches.

"I'll get you some water…or do you want something else?" She asked politely. I shook my head defiantly holding my hands up. I couldn't accept anything from her, not after all her kindness. I didn't want to push my luck. She smiled slightly and got up from the plastic chair opposite me and went to empty the dirty bowl.

When she came back, she sat a tall glass of water beside me and gestured for me to drink. I sighed before picking up the heavy glass and bringing the rim to my lips. I took a tentative sip before chugging it down into my system, hungrily gulping the refreshing, tasteless feeling that was sliding down my parched throat.

I cleared my throat a few times when I had downed the whole thing.

"I'm Bella by the way," The angel said from in front of me. I had forgotten she was there and raised my eyes to meet hers again.

Hers held sympathy and something else I couldn't work out.

"What's your name?" She asked curiously. I paused before opening my mouth. I was going to tell her I was called Anthony - my middle name - but she seemed genuine so I spilled the beans.

"Umm…Edward," I croaked out, my throat still bloodied and swollen. She smiled and it lit up my world. She was so gorgeous and kind and I wanted a chance with her. But I crushed that dream before it went too far. She would never go for someone like me. A street rat.

"Well Edward, you are welcome here as long as you eat, get better and tell me a little about yourself," She bargained fairly enough. I sighed and hesitated before speaking again.

"Okay," I sealed the deal. She smiled again and it was definitely my new favourite thing. I wouldn't lie to her about me, but I wouldn't tell her everything. Yet.

"Good!" She beamed and leaned forward in her chair. "So, would you like something to eat or are you ready to hit the hay?" She asked tentatively. I shook my head and looked down, playing with the bloodied hem of my shirt.

"Come on, you choose - late night snack or bed?" She pressed, giving me a solitary smile. I sighed and raked a hand through my tangled mob of hair.

"I don't mind," I said honestly "But…you don't have to offer me anything, you've already saved my life," I said quietly, shifting awkwardly in my seat under her scrutinizing gaze.

"Well, I couldn't leave you out there - that would have killed me," She mumbled and got up. "Come on, let's get you a bed. You need to rest up and regain your strength," She said bossily. "I'll get you some Aspirin and more water and then you can have breakfast if your up to it tomorrow," She said kindly and offered her hand to help me up. I took it silently, not wanting to argue with her, as she led me to a door on the left side of the café that led to a set of wooden stairs.

We stumbled up them together, her supporting my weight and we finally reached the top. We were now standing in a living room that looked small, but cosy. One sofa occupied one wall and bookshelves stood in another. This girl liked books.

There was a artificial fireplace on the main wall with pictures and ornaments covering the mantel.

"This is home now for you, okay?" She demanded and looked at me pointedly. "Sit wherever you want, use whatever you want and eat whenever you like - fridge is fully stocked 24/7," She laughed and took my hand, leading me down a narrow passage that lead to a bedroom. It was quite spacious with a double bed along one wall and more bookshelves on another.

"You sure like books," I mumbled gesturing to her bookshelves. She laughed.

"Yeah, I take after my mother," She sighed fondly and clicked on a bedside lamp. "I'll just get you some clothes," She said before flying over to a chest-of-drawers and rummaging for a few moments. She pulled her hands out of the drawers, clasping a pair of dark sweats and a white t-shirt and holding them out to me.

"Oh no, you don't need to offer me clothes," I mumbled and looked away. She huffed.

"Edward," She walked up to me "Please take them - I want you to be comfy," She mumbled the last part. I relented once again, feeling like a jerk. She pointed to the bathroom and offered me a toothbrush, razor and shower. I declined all of them, but she insisted. I decided to leave the shower, concluding that was going too far, but had a quick shave in the sink and brushed the grime from my teeth.

I pulled on the clothes and found that they fit me perfectly and wondered if she had a boyfriend. I pushed open the door to the bathroom which led into the bedroom and found Bella sitting on the bed, wearing a tank top and shorts. Her legs were gorgeous and she wore no bra. I had to tear my eyes away in the end, blushing like a goon.

"Here, you sleep here, I'm taking the couch," She said brightly, standing up. Hell no.

"No! I am not going to push you out of your own bed!" I exclaimed and pulled a horrified face. She merely laughed and took my hand again, pulling me over to the bed.

"No worries," She said, "I want to help you Edward, even if no one else does," She murmured quietly and stroked my knuckles with her thumb, soothing me. I made a split second decision.

"Stay, with me I mean…we can…share?" I fumbled out quickly before I lost my nerve, "I…I won't do anything but it's either you stay or I take the couch," I gulped and looked at her. She had her perfect smiled gracing her lips again and sighed softly.

"Alright, but hands to yourself chuck," She tapped my chin and crawled over to the other side of the bed and dived under the covers. She looked so young, so playful and oh so tempting. But, I would be keeping my hands to myself as promised. She patted the space beside her, fluffing up the pillow.

"Come on, come rest," She crooned sweetly. I don't think she meant it to sound seductive - but her voice sent chills of pleasure up and down my spine. I slid under the soft covers and relished the feeling of the memory foam mattress beneath me.

"Holy mother of God," I sighed with pleasure as Bella giggled softly beside me.

"We will talk about all this tomorrow," She promised. I nodded, resting my head hesitantly on the soft pillow and gazing at the angel beside me.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked, gesturing to the clothes I was wearing. Bella blushed furiously. I just found another thing I liked very much. The blush went straight to my cock and it twitched for the first time in a very long time.

"No," She mumbled, embarrassed. "They're my brothers spare clothes for when he comes over," She explained and snuggled further down under the duvet. I nodded as I clamped my legs together to try and stop my hard-on, but it was difficult and so teasingly painful.

This gorgeous woman had me in her bed, trusting me, and I wasn't going to ruin that out of the greediness of my dick.

"Goodnight Edward," She mumbled sleepily as my eyelids drooped, the heavenly pillow cradling my head. Before I fell asleep, I swear I felt soft, silky lips pressing a sweet lingering kiss to my forehead, but I dismissed it and let sleep claim my tired, weak body.

* * *

**End Notes - **Well, he never got his Aspirin, but he didn't seem to mind. Who likes Homeless-ward? I do!

You may unbuckle your seatbelts…until next time ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - **Time to tighten your seatbelts again, we got some Edward and Bella time to get through.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

**Disclaimer - **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just swimming in her pool.

* * *

**- Chapter 2 - **

* * *

"Edward…?" I was having the most wonderful dream that I was sleeping on the softest bed with a gorgeous woman beside me. I felt something shaking my shoulder lightly

"Edward…wake up," The beautiful voice whispered close to my ear as I groaned into something soft and squishy. I nestled my face further into the softness and sighed in happiness. What a brilliant dream.

"Edward, you are kind of…on my boob," The voice said uncertainly. I snapped my eyes open and found I was snuggling into a boob. _Bella's boob. _

"Shit! I'm…I'm sorry I didn't…know…" I trailed off in horror as the realization sunk in that I had been practically molesting a strangers breasts. In my sleep.

Bella let out a breath of air and giggled softly. "It's okay, you were sleeping - no harm done," She smiled and fumbled for the lamp switch. It was still dark outside and I wondered idly what the time was. Usually, I woke up about five each morning, drooling onto a cold, hard pavement. Today, my luck had magically changed overnight and I felt…comfy.

"Come on, I have to get up and get ready," Bella piped up from beside me, pushing the covers off her and letting me get a good look at her slim body. She was built perfectly; shapely hips and a perfect stomach that wasn't too big or too small. I didn't like super-skinny women who had no recognition of the word 'food'. Bella was an angel.

"Wanna come get some breakfast and then help me open up for the day?" She asked me as she made her side of the bed and opened the curtains, the dim morning light flowing into the bedroom.

"Uh…sure," I answered brilliantly and got out of bed unwillingly. I missed the feeling of the sheets against my skin immediately. Bella went to the bathroom for a minute and came out again with her hair pinned up and smelling of something sweet. She offered me the bathroom but I declined politely and she grimaced.

"Okay," She sighed and pinned up a loose strand of hair with a clip "Let's go," She said and went towards the door and out into the hall. I followed after her, worried I had upset her. I waited until we had reached the café counter before gently tugging her arm.

"Bella I…have I upset you?" I asked quietly, looking down, not wanting to see the disapproval in her eyes. She gasped quietly.

"No, Edward!" She said frantically and took my hand in hers. "You haven't done anything wrong it just…I…I want you to feel at home," She mumbled and made me look up at her with her other hand cupping my cheek. I gazed into her warm eyes and knew she spoke the truth.

"You can use the bathroom, you can use the kitchen, you can use whatever the hell you want Edward - because I want you to," She told me sincerely and let her hand fall back to her side, the warmth from her hand still tingling on my bruised cheek. I must have looked like a ragamuffin from Hell.

"But…I'm invading your space and…I'm a stranger to you," I gritted out "Doesn't that bother you? Haven't you considered I could be some serial killer?" I reasoned with her. She really was reckless, taking in homeless people. Some of them _were _serial killers with horrific motives. I wondered if she had done this before. I didn't want to take advantage of Bella's hospitality.

Bella sighed softly and looked down at my hand that was clasped tightly in hers.

"I have thought about all that and…I don't think you are going to hurt me," She said in a small voice. I glared at her as she gulped. "I just want to help you find your feet again and help you heal," She murmured, tears in her eyes. Oh shit, I didn't mean to make her cry!

I pulled her to my chest without thinking, wrapping my arms around her and holding her. She stiffened slightly, but leaned against me.

"Bella I…why me? Why help me?" I questioned with a frown, stroking her hair as she cried. I inhaled her scent and felt like crying myself - she smelled like my mother. Bella sniffled and pulled her head away from my chest to gaze up at me."Look at you," She gestured to us "You are so trusting and…just…likeable," She laughed without humour.

"I couldn't exactly just leave you out there for someone to hurt you again, what kind of person would that make me? You seem trustworthy anyway and I'll do anything to help you," She smiled and wiped at her tears with the back of her shaking hand.

"No one has ever comforted me before," She mumbled as she pulled out of my grasp and I gaped. No one had ever given this lovely creature a hug when she was sad?

"Right, let's get the kitchen revved up," Bella grinned, snapping out of her reverie and grabbing my hand to lead me towards the café's kitchenette. It wasn't small, but it wasn't the largest kitchen I had ever seen. There was counters covering each wall with shelves that were stacked with spices, herbs, boxes and crates.

There was three ovens and two dishwashers in one corner near the sink and the chopping board racks hung in order of colour along with a long metal shelf which had knives lined up, clinging magnetically to the thin metal strip. Bella switched on the lights and somewhere in the room a generator stuttered to life. The air conditioning began to whirr as Bella went to the humungous, silver, double-doored fridge to grab a few breakfast items.

"Is eggs on toast with beans okay for breakfast?" Bella called with her head deep in the fridge.

"Sounds great," I laughed and my stomach gurgled loudly. I leaned against the steel counter as Bella pulled out frying pans, switched on toasters and tied and apron around her waist. She washed her hands quickly and set to work cracking the eggs and frying the bacon.

"How do you like your bacon?" She asked whilst sliding the bar down on the toaster.

"Um…not too crispy," I said as she beamed at me.

"My God you are amazing," She murmured, "Never have I met a guy who doesn't like his bacon crispy. I hate crispy bacon - it's disgusting. I don't see how people can eat it," She wrinkled her nose adorably in distaste and flipped a piece of bacon over in the hot oil.

"Hey, could you pour that into a bowl and set it in the microwave for about two minutes?" She asked, pointing to the can of beans sitting near the cooker where she stood. I nodded and grabbed the can and searched for a bowl which I found in a cupboard beside the dishwasher's.

While the beans were spinning in the microwave, I sidled up to Bella who was dishing up the bacon and eggs onto two plates. I licked my lips as the salty, bittersweet smell of bacon filled my nostrils and made my mouth water. Bella looked up and smiled her angelic smile.

"Hungry huh?" She laughed softly. I nodded vigorously and she laughed harder. "Hang in there," She patted my stomach playfully and I smiled lopsidedly. Her hips swayed unknowingly as she made her way expertly around the kitchen, dishing up the beans, eggs and bacon and tidying up a little before handing me some cutlery and leading me to one of the tables at the back of the café.

"Breakfast is served," She announced with a triumphant smile as she set the two steaming plates down and took a seat. I followed suit and waited for her to begin eating before I picked up my fork and wolfed down a huge forkful of beans.

I zoned out as I shoved mouthful after mouthful of the heavenly food into my hungry mouth and relished the taste with soft moans. I felt eyes on me and looked up to see Bella, fork mid-air, smirking at me.

"Good?" She grinned. I blushed, but nodded again.

"Fuck, how do you cook stuff this good?" I asked rhetorically with honest curiosity. Never had food tasted so good. My bets were that Bella could cook shit and it would still taste great. When I had finished my plate I sat back and smiled with bliss as Bella took the plates to the kitchen and came back with an apron.

"So, I was thinking, my chef and waitresses arrive in about half an hour - would you like to help me out today?" She said hesitantly, fingering the black apron in her hands. I pulled a confused face. Why would she want my help? She saw my face and mistook my expression.

"Oh um…you don't have to, I just thought you might like something to do today," She mumbled and sighed, her shoulders sagging. I stood up abruptly, the chair squealing against the tiles of the floor.

"Bella, of course I want to help you! I have to repay you somehow…" I trailed off and moved towards her sagging figure, putting my hands on her shoulders. Her lips twitched slightly, but she didn't smile. "Listen to me," I commanded suddenly, pulling her closer, making her gasp softly. "You have taken me in, fixed me up, fed me and made me so happy," I told her truthfully, "I want to help you, I want to repay you somehow and I would love to spend more time with you…if you'd like," I said nervously, loosening my grip on her trembling shoulders. Her eyes began to water again and I instantly felt like an ass. I always seemed to make her cry and I hated it.

"Don't cry," I said softly, not knowing what to do. She shook her head lightly and smiled.

"No, no, I'm not sad - I'm relieved, actually," She laughed, a short, sweet sound. "I was hoping, _praying_ that you would stay and…live here…just until you get back on your feet. I want you here, Edward," She murmured and handed me the apron with a broad smile that made my insides clench deliciously.

"Then I'm staying…as long as you don't mind," I said with a lazy smile and pulled her in for a hug. I grabbed the apron and smirked, pulling it over my head and tying it in place.

"Tell me where to start,"

I spent the rest of the morning being taught the ropes of running a café by Bella. Her chef, Emmett, and her three waitresses - Rosalie, Alice and Victoria - arrived at about half six and brightened up the place considerably. Rosalie and Alice smirked at Bella when they were introduced to me. I was confused, but shrugged it off and concentrated on Bella's gorgeous blush instead. Victoria was considerably quiet, but smiled in welcoming when she met me. Her fiery red hair was easy to spot amongst everyone else, but Bella still owned the title of best-looking in my department. Emmett was, in two words - the bomb. He grinned at me with gusto and choked me with a death-hug.

"Eddie-boy, I can see we are gonna be pals," He chuckled as he let me go, me gasping and wheezing for air. I hated the name 'Eddie' but Emmett was hard to be mad with, so I had worked out so far. He whistled as he cooked and treated the saucepans and knives like kung-fu weapons. It was funny shit to watch him in the kitchen.

I renamed him 'Po', after Kung Fu Panda and he boomed out a laugh when I told him my theory on him. I had seen Kung Fu Panda once after I snuck into a cinema out of boredom.

"Po it is," Emmett agreed as he boiled the noodles. How ironic.

Rosalie and Alice worked on making the place look like a café again, placing menus, sauces and cutlery onto each table along with a classic red and white chequered table cloth, making it look like artwork. They grinned at me each time they caught my eye and I waved awkwardly back. Bella flipped over the 'closed' sign to 'open' at eight and customers began trickling in.

It seemed Bella's café was a popular hang out for all ages. Single mum's with babies who wanted to catch up with their girlfriends, teenagers who wanted to sip coke and gossip about the latest celebrities, older people who wanted a quiet corner to drink tea and read the morning headlines. Bella taught me how to work the cash register and I soon mastered it.

I was surprised that she trusted me with her money so quickly and felt my chest swell with pride. Maybe my life was turning around…

By the end of the day, I had mastered the cash register, waitoring and even a little cooking. Emmett needed a hand during rush-hour so I cooked and dished up beans, soup and some cookies - with help from Emmett of course.

We all sat around one of the empty tables just after closing time and drank some Fanta and shared stories about the day.

"So, Bella, where did you find such a fantastic new employee, which by the way, I like very much," Emmett asked curiously, winking at me. I gulped and wondered if Bella would rat me out.

"Oh…I advertised in the paper and here he is," Bella breathed out quickly, lying so efficiently I almost believed that story myself. I let out a sigh of relief as the girls laughed together and threw appreciative looks my way.

"You didn't mention that to us, Bella," Alice piped up and raised her eyebrows at Bella. Bella glared playfully and untied her apron. Everyone left quickly after that, hanging up their aprons and hugging Bella, then me and leaving us standing together in the middle of the deserted café. I felt so accepted at that moment that I felt like punching air.

Then I remembered I now had some sort of job…what if they ratted me out to the Police? What if the killer of my parents found me? I started to panic, but Bella appeared in front of me with a large jar.

"Here," she said excitedly, handing it to me. "Its your jar of tips, from the whole day! Apparently, the old ladies took a liking to you," She winked as I gaped openly at the jar of money in my hands. It was stuffed to the brim with spare change and notes and I blinked in astonishment. Bella gauged my reaction and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly. "Aren't you pleased?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, no I am but…how did _I _earn _this?_" I questioned. Bella laughed.

"'Cause you're a gift from God," She smiled "You really helped everyone out today," She grinned in appreciation. I shook my head and fingered the heavy object in my hands.

"No, I'm not keeping this," I declared "You need it, I'm donating it to the café - we can…spend it on better things than me," I said quietly and shoved the jar back at Bella. She huffed.

"No! Edward, you listen to me," She demanded "I am not going to take your hard earned money," She shook her head and folded her arms, stepping backwards. I glared at her and went to the till, emptying the jar into it and slamming the drawer shut in defiance.

"There," I said childishly, jutting out my chin. Bella let her hands drop to her sides and sighed, shaking her head and smiling. She walked up to me, hugging me round my waist.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that meant to me," She whispered as I clutched her back, not wanting to let go. We cleaned up the shop together, mopping the floors and making a grocery list to send to the delivery man in the morning. Bella emptied the till and smiled as my tips clattered into the money bag that she held.

My heart felt so good and light right at that moment, just seeing Bella smile, because of me. I flipped over the 'closed' sign and stood, staring out the door at the place where Bella had found me and saved my life. The dimly lit pavement was empty and peaceful, quite the opposite from last night. It was hard to believe I had only known Bella for a day and already wanted to follow her everywhere like a lost puppy.

I felt safe in her capable hands and wanted to please her and show her I was worth her while. I made a vow at that moment to do everything I could to earn Bella's respect and trust.

"Ready to go?" Bella came to stand beside me, looking out over the street where I was gazing intently.

"Yeah," I said quietly, reaching out for her hand and she took it quickly, her slim fingers sliding into mine. She led me upstairs, and into her living room. She sat me down on the couch and went to the kitchen, coming back with a large tub of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons.

"Now, we are going to talk," She declared, handing me a spoon, "I've waited all day to get you alone to talk to you, and you were too occupied at breakfast," She raised her eyebrows with a smile and sat down beside me, reaching behind her to draw the blinds on the window behind the couch. I gulped and tried to control my breathing. I couldn't lie to her, but I didn't know where to start.

"I…don't know," I mumbled, my cheeks flushing. Bella reached out to cup my cheek,

"I'm here, Edward, I'll listen, no matter what you've done or said in the past - I want to know," She assured me "I won't rat you out to anyone or anything - I trust you," She murmured those three simple words that made my heart soar with pride. I guessed it was now or never.

* * *

**End Note's - **Sorry for any typos. Sorry about the cliffy! Big stuff coming up in the next few chapters. Will Edward tell her everything? Does Bella have secrets of her own?

I sure do like Po and his noodles. Emmett's cool too.

Oh, and boob-snuggling with Edward would definitely make my morning! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - **How did you like the last chapter? I personally didn't think it was great. Nevermind, thank you for all the fantastic reviews!

I have **no Beta**, so everything is pre-read and altered by Me, Myself and I. Sorry for any typos.

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just swimming in her pool.

* * *

**~ Chapter 3 ~ **

* * *

I told her. I told Bella everything. Everything from my parent's murder, to my hiding out on the streets, to my theory on finding the killer. She listened to every word I had to say, holding my hand and smiling at me in encouragement whenever I felt like breaking down.

"It's okay Edward, you're safe now," She whispered into my hair, stroking it gently as I drifted to sleep with my head on her chest, both of us lying on the couch.

…

We got into a little routine over the next few days. We woke up at five, had breakfast (cooked by Bella) together, then waited for the others to come and help open the Café. I spent most of my time either helping Emmett in the kitchen or serving customers.

Bella manned the confectionery counter and cash register and Alice, Rosalie and Victoria collected the orders. They made it look like a intricately practiced waltz, weaving in and out of tables, wielding their notepads and pens and floating over to me to pin them onto my apron.

Many of the customers, especially the women, gave me appreciative looks whenever they saw me. I felt uncomfortable, but smiled at them and waved anyway. My tip jar stood beside the register and I watched it fill up with spare change throughout the day. I smiled internally at the thought of play-fighting Bella when I gave it to her again. I didn't want the money - I just wanted Bella to be happy.

"Edward!" Emmett snapped me out of thoughts and I turned to the kitchenette door. Emmett was leaning against it, his arms folded with a shit eating grin and eyebrows that went up into his chef hat. I walked over to him and he thumped me on the back. "Got the hots for Bella, have we Eddie-boy?" He smirked.

"Maybe," I laughed as I watched Bella sorting out paperwork behind the desk. Her brow puckered adorably as she concentrated and my dick twitched with excitement. Emmett chuckled and shook his head before stepping back into the kitchen, flexing his muscles and turning his attention back to the stove.

Victoria flitted over to me then, stuffing an order down my apron and smiling apologetically before walking away. I took the order to Emmett who wiggled his eyebrows at me and got cracking. Lunch time's were the busiest time of day with teenagers coming down from school to eat. A few of the regular guys from the local high school were sitting in one of the leather booths at the front of the café, chatting vigorously over a Playboy magazine that was hidden under the table.

It was Saturday, but some kids still came in for lunch. I smirked and made my way over to them, standing behind them silently. The youngest one looked up, his side-ways cap nearly falling off his head. He gave the others a pointed, terrified look and they all turned to face me, red faced and fumbling.

"Uh…we uh…," Another one in a red hoodie mumbled. I laughed and shook my head.

"I was a teenage boy once too, you know, nothing to worry about," I grinned at them and rolled my eyes. "Free cokes on the house with doughnuts?" I offered. Their faces lit up and I smiled.

"Are you kidding us?" One of them narrowed his eyes. I shook my head.

"It's all on me…just keep that magazine out of sight," I winked at them and turned to go to the counter to grab four ice cold cokes and a tray of doughnuts with extra sugar, chocolate and strawberry dip from Emmett.

I told him about the boys and their dirty magazine and his eyes practically popped.

"Get me that shit when they're finished!" He exclaimed and I laughed, nodding. I delivered the Cokes and doughnuts with a smirk as they high-fived me and dug in with gusto. I suddenly wished I was their age again, innocently drooling over dirty magazines and not having a care in the world.

They left shortly afterwards, waving at me and smiling, sugar coating their lips. I walked over to their table and saw a note scribbled onto one of the napkins with a Biro pen.

_Check under the table, _it read.

Sure enough, near one of legs of the table, there lay the magazine. I grinned, picked it up and shoved it in my apron, jogging to the kitchen to see Emmett's face light up. Emmett got momentarily distracted, so I put another load of fries into the fryer to sizzle.

"Shit that's hot - reminds me of Rosalie," Emmett whispered sneakily, showing me a picture of a nude blonde girl on a beach. I snorted.

"Just ask her out already - I think she likes you," I told him truthfully. Rosalie was always stealing glances at Emmett and his muscles. He was a likeable guy, so I wasn't surprised.

"What if she says no?" He asked, grimacing and looking a little frightened by the prospect.

"As if," I snorted. "Invite her to dinner - either cook it yourself or take her out somewhere fancy…isn't it Valentine's Day next week? There's your chance!" I grinned and patted his back. He nodded slowly, thinking it over.

"You're right man!" He smiled and shut the magazine, tossing it into the dustbin. "I'll take her to Frankie and Benny's - I hear their shit is the best," He said thoughtfully.

I had heard of Frankie and Benny's, but had never dined there so I could only nod in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed happily. As far as I could tell, all the girls were single.

Emmett went over to the stove again, tossing some burgers onto the grill "What about you Eddie-boy? Gonna ask Bella out?" He turned to me with curiosity written all over his face. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

Was it hot in here?

"I…don't know," I grimaced. "I don't think I'm right for Bella; she needs someone to spoil her and treat her right - I'm not sure if I would be up to standard," I mumbled, looking at the floor. Emmett tutted.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you, seriously man?" Emmett's eyebrow raised. "She is smitten and so are you," He stated with a knowing smirk. "She needs someone like you, she hasn't had much luck in the past," He winced and his eyes misted over with sadness. Wonder what he meant by that? Had she had previous boyfriends? Obviously - she was gorgeous and sweet.

"You weaken at the knees every time you look at her and she practically drools over you when she's near you. Open your eyes," He rolled his own eyes and went back to frying burgers.

I thought about Emmett's words. He may not be the brightest pick of the bunch, but he was sure a great guy with amazing therapy skills. I decided to think about setting something up for Bella for Valentine's. I just hoped she would appreciate my efforts.

Slowly, the time ticked round to closing time as we all pitched in to clear up. It was Sunday tomorrow so the café would be closed.

"Okay, Edward?" Alice sang, bouncing up to me with a stack of menus.

"Yeah, how's things Alice?" I asked politely. She was a ball of energy.

"Ooh I'm feeling fantastic - shopping tomorrow!" She trilled happily, stashing the menus in the wooden shelf where we kept the tablecloths, salt dishes and sauce racks.

Alice was a shopaholic. Anyone could figure that out. It was her dream to one day save up enough to buy something from Gucci or Prada and we all wished her bucket loads of luck. Alice left early, wanting to get enough beauty sleep for her shopping spree tomorrow with her wages. Bella passed out the pay checks to everyone and hugged them goodbye.

Emmett was staring intently at Rosalie's ass as she swayed out the door in her tight jeans and white blouse, swinging in her monster handbag over her shoulder.

Me and Bella were left, once again, alone. I smiled deviously at her as I emptied the tip jar into the register and she sighed.

"You don't have to put _all_ of it in," She said suggestively, "You could keep a few twenties for yourself - you know, buy yourself something nice?" She said pointlessly as I shook my head.

"It's all for you," I smiled a little and she returned it lazily. She ripped off her apron and took mine to hang them up on the hooks near the door.

"So…it's Sunday tomorrow…do you wanna do something fun?" Bella sidled up to me, stacking the receipts under the desk.

"I don't want you to spend money on me - I'll take you somewhere," I offered softly. She put her hand on my arm.

"No Edward, you need some clothes and some shaving stuff - you can't use woman's razors all the time," She chuckled before her eyes went stern. "I am buying you some clothes Edward," She put her hands on her hips. Then she paused. "What's your second name?" She asked suddenly.

"Uhh…Cullen…why?" I asked, frowning. Bella's face went pale.

"I um…nothing. Never mind. Let's go upstairs," She squeaked out and rushed to the door of her flat. I followed her, frowning.

She ran into her bedroom and I went to the living room, still confused. Why would she run off at the mention of my name? I never told her my second name before, simply because it didn't occur to me that it was important.

I waited for a while before switching on the TV to a news channel. I hadn't seen the news in months and watched anxiously in case my face popped up.

Bella came back in about half an hour later, her eyes puffy and swollen from crying.

"Hey are you okay?" I jumped up and pulled her to me. She nodded and bit her lip, sniffling.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked gently.

"No!" She snapped and dropped onto the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her. I pursed my lips and went to the kitchen, pulling out a box of tissues. I sat beside Bella and offered her one. She sniffled and took it, her eyes watering.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled after wiping and mopping up the snotty mess that was cascading out of her nose.

"For what?" I said, playing innocent. I didn't want her to feel any more upset than she already was. And I didn't even know why she was upset in the first place.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were only being nice,"

"You're only human,"

"I know but…you didn't deserve it, not after what you've done for me,"

"I haven't done jack shit," I retorted. I really hadn't. All I did was help Emmett and talk to the customers.

"You've done so much! You have really made things better, everyone is…much happier with you here," She bit her lip and wiped her eyes.

"Were they…unhappy…before I came?" I asked with curiosity.

"No but…they weren't as…lively. I've never seen Victoria smile that wide before, she's always so timid and even Emmett was losing his spark," She said thoughtfully. "He was always the happiest, apart from Alice, but he was…a bit down. I think he's glad to have another guy around and the customers love you!" She exclaimed, sitting up straighter.

"I saw you with those boys today," She said quietly, a smirk twitching at her lips. "You were great at handling them and making them happy - it made me smile," She seemed to be remembering the whole scene in her head. I blushed slightly.

"I um…just didn't want them to be embarrassed about the magazine..." I trailed off when I saw Bella's confused expression.

"What magazine?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Uh…they um…were uh…showing me this magazine about…cars and…they uh…" Bella laughed and slapped my arm.

"You are an awful liar," She chuckled. "I'm kidding - I know they were reading Playboy; they come here every week on Thursday's and Saturday's. I usually tell them off lightly about it," She smiled fondly. Bella would be a great mother.

What?! Where did that come from? Get a hold of yourself Cullen.

"So…you gave it to Emmett?" She surmised, raising a brow.

"He asked for it!" I retorted childishly. Bella laughed, her sadness fading.

"You were really nice, you know, giving them free Coke and stuff?" She grinned. "You sure handled them better than I ever could,"

"You're not mad?" I said with a small smile.

"No! I think it was really sweet of you,"

"Oh…," I grinned and watched as Bella flicked through the channels to settle on a show called Cake Boss. I had never watched it but it seemed to be about some Italian-American who baked these amazing cakes no matter their size or design.

In this episode he was making a life-size version of his wife - made out of cake.

"I love this guy," Bella smiled and gestured to the chubby, black haired guy who was talking and waving his arms around for emphasis. His hair was slicked back into a quiff and he looked ridiculous.

"He seems a bit full of himself," I pointed out truthfully. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Buddy is the bomb!" She said defensively.

"If you say so…" I trailed off, unimpressed by this guy's façade. He clearly lived for the money and the publicity. I didn't like his sister's who also worked at this 'Carlo's Bakery'. They screeched like witches and yelled at everyone.

I did like Anthony, one of Buddy's many relatives. Anthony was badass and bent the rules, usually resulting in him and Buddy having little 'pep-talks'. We watched about six episodes before Bella yawned loudly and stretched, arching her back.

"Bedtime," She yawned again, getting up stiffly. I followed her to the bedroom and she went to change in the bathroom. I pulled on the boxers that Bella had found me from her brother's stash and slipped under the covers.

Bella came to bed wearing her tank top and Snoopy pyjama bottoms. My favourite ones on her. They were pink and saggy and made her seem childlike, in a cute way.

She flopped onto her pillow and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could you put the heating on - I'm freezing," She shuddered. I walked over to the thermostat and twisted the knob and flicked on the switch. Nothing happened. Usually, the pipes would stutter and creak but they didn't this time.

"Fuck," I cursed and went to the kitchen, trying the central heating button on the wall beside the fridge. Nothing!

"Bella!" I hollered in the direction of the bedroom. I heard her footsteps pattering into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Heating's broke," I mumbled, punching the fridge lightly. Bella gasped.

"But…it's freezing in here in Winter," She whispered in horror. I gulped quietly and sighed.

"Do you have any spare duvets? Blankets, pillows, anything?" I asked, an idea coming to me. She nodded and went to a cupboard beside the sofa in the sideboard. She pulled out three blankets, two flat pillows and one huge duvet. We lugged them into the bedroom and set them on the bed.

"Go get all the towels you own and lay them out on the bed," I instructed. I flapped out the blankets and duvets as Bella followed my orders, laying out about six towels of different sizes onto the mattress. I had stripped the bed and put the duvet on the floor.

I put the sheet over the towels, covering their rough texture and placed the duvet back on top. I then put two blanket's over the duvet and smoothed them out. I laid out the last blanket underneath the huge duvet and pulled them aside.

"Get in," I gestured for Bella to climb onto the bed. She scrambled onto the bed and sat with her legs out in front of her. I slid in beside her and pulled the blanket and duvet over us, wrapping it tightly round us both and winding my arms round her waist. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing into me and sighing. She shuddered slightly.

"How…I never would have thought of this," She whispered in awe.

"I used to build dens when I was little - I always liked them to be comfy and warm - I hate the cold," I shuddered at the thought. I had come to hate the cold even more those few months I was on the streets.

"Thank you," She mumbled into my chest. I clutched her tighter and placed a hesitant kiss into her hair near her ear.

"I don't want you to be cold," I whispered as she shuddered again. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worriedly. I was nearly roasting now under the duvet and blanket. She shivered and nodded, sniffling loudly. I put my hand to her forehead and my eyes widened. She had a fever.

"You're boiling," I pointed out.

"Really, I'm okay," She shivered violently and moisture leaked out of her eyes.

"No, your not," I shifted to cradle her face, watching as tears leaked out and her nose ran.

"I think you have the cold…or something," I surmised. "Stay here," I got out of bed, tucking the blankets round her tightly, making her a soft, warm nest to rest in.

I ran to the living room and grabbed the box of tissues. I put the kettle on and dug around in the cupboard until I found what I needed. I poured a sachet of lemon tea into a cup and squeezed out a little honey from a bottle I found at the back of the cupboard. I stirred in some sugar and poured in the boiling water into the mug.

I carefully held the cup and tissues and made my way back to the bedroom, shutting the door. I placed the cup on the nightstand and the tissues on the bed before closing the blinds and curtains and going back to Bella.

Her little face broke my heart. She was burning up big time. Her eyelids were half closed and puffy. I lifted the steaming cup and sat beside her, putting my arm around the back of her shoulders and lifting her to rest on my chest.

"Here," I whispered softly, "Drink this, you'll feel better," I promised. Honey and lemon was a classic to help the cold. I brought the cup to her lips and made her take small sips of the warm, sweet liquid, leaving the cup under her nose between sips so she could inhale the scent and help her blocked sinuses to open.

Her breaths were short and quick now. How could she be deteriorating this quick?

"Edward, " She croaked. I lifted her face up. She was still shivering, but burning at the same time. This was not a cold.

"I feel sick," She whispered, swallowing thickly. She began to wretch and hauled her up quickly, lifting her into the bathroom and leaning her over the toilet just in time to watch the contents of her stomach empty into the bowl.

She gasped and heaved between wretches as spasms shook her tiny frame. I held her hair out of the way and stroked her back soothingly. Tears rolled down her face each time she tried to sit up, but more vomit came out. I felt helpless, wishing I could take her pain away for her.

"Shhh," I soothed as the last of the spasms stopped and her body shivered and wheezed.

"I'm…I…," She whimpered as I brought a wad of toilet roll to her mouth, wiping it clean and throwing it into the toilet and flushing it.

"No talking honey," I shushed her gently, gathering her into my arms and checking her over.

"Do you need to be sick again?" I asked worriedly. She couldn't take that again. She was lethargic now.

"No," She mumbled weakly, her head lolling onto my chest. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to see her smile again, to be back on the couch watching Cake Boss and laughing about our day. I had never seen her so broken.

I carried her back to the bed, mopping her eyes and nose with the tissues and placing her back under the covers.

"No…no covers…please," She begged, sweat gathering on her forehead. Now she was too warm. Definitely not the cold.

"You have flu," I whispered thoughtfully, thinking it over. "Shit," I mumbled.

"You…don't have to…do this…go sleep on the couch I don't want you getting sick," She murmured, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"No fucking way, I'm not leaving you alone to suffer," I spat out. "Did you get a flu shot this year?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Didn't…have…time," She wheezed out. She could barely breathe.

"Do you have asthma?" I asked, the doctor in me coming out. My dad had been a very successful doctor and he had wanted me to follow suit. It just didn't work out, but I did read most of his textbooks out of boredom.

"Bella? Do you have asthma?" I repeated when she didn't answer. She nodded and breathed out wearily.

"Inhaler?"

"Bottom drawer…" She trailed off. I went to the chest of drawers and pulled out a blue inhaler and brought it back to her. She took a few puffs and collapsed back against the pillow.

I got in beside her, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her hair. She cried and whimpered into my side, shivering one minute and burning up the next. I couldn't bare it.

"Bella…Bella love, do you want me to call a doctor?" I asked her, my own tears nearly pouring out in sympathy for her. She didn't deserve this. I knew I was being dramatic but this girl saved my life and I didn't want her in pain.

"No doctors…" She answered me at last. I sighed.

"Honey, you might need antibiotics in case this gets worse…please?"

"No…can we…just see how tonight goes? Maybe…it's just a…twenty-four hour bug…" She suggested weakly.

"Fine…but if you're not better by noon, I'm calling the doctor," I warned. She nodded again before flopping against me. It was going to be a long night.

I wiped her nose, dried her tears and kissed her forehead numerous times before finally soothing her into a deep slumber. I made absolutely sure she was out for the count before pulling the blanket up over her knees and laying down beside her, caressing her angelic face.

She looked so broken, so weak, so sick and it hurt me deep inside. It was well after midnight before I even thought about sleeping, and when I did it was restless.

In the end, I sat up against the headboard and looked down at Bella's sleeping form. I stared up at the ceiling until I finally, finally, fell asleep.

* * *

**End Notes - **Holy shit - who seen that coming?! Even I didn't! This shit writes itself, I'm telling you.

Edward's in turmoil, his Bella is sick!


End file.
